


Hikaru the Vampire Slayer

by stillskies



Series: Hikaru the Vampire Slayer [1]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every generation a Slayer is born to stand against the vampires. This time, it is Shindou Hikaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hikaru the Vampire Slayer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 4 of [Blind Go](http://blind-go.livejournal.com/).

"Now," Sai began, pointing into the crowd, "are you capable of picking out at least one vampire, Hikaru?"

Hikaru peered down, surveying the mass of people gathered in the club. They had picked this location because of the sheer body mass, knowing that vampires wouldn't pass up such easy prey. The only problem with this exercise was, unfortunately, the vast amount of people. It made it hard to distinguish one person from another, let alone a vampire from a mortal.

It was just as he was about to turn to Sai and admit defeat that he saw the flash of deep purple. Quickly, he tracked the guy - GUY! - wearing the hideous color with his eyes. The more he stared, the clearer the guy became, and Hikaru could see the pink and black argyle patterns on his sweater.

With a smug smile, Hikaru turned to Sai and pointed out Mr. Argyle. "There," he said, voice competing with the music. "Vampire."

"Very good, Hikaru!" Sai praised. "But how can you be certain?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Sign one? Look at his clothes. Only the undead would think argyle is still in fashion. Also? He's wearing a sweater. It's, what? A hundred degrees in here? Even you ditched the formal attire to come here."

Sai sighed. "Yes, but Hikaru. The point of this exercise is for you to feel the difference between their presence and ours."

"I've been doing just fine like this," he protested sullenly. "Now, I'm going to go kill the vampire with bad fashion sense, and then can we leave? Waya just got a new video game and I want to play it before he beats it."

"Very well," Sai relented, and Hikaru took off down the stairs before the older man could launch into another diatribe of how unsuited Hikaru was to being the Slayer.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and took off towards the exit. As crowded as the club was, no vampire in their right mind would snack in front of a bunch of witnesses, especially not in a Slayer's town.

Shortly, he was outside of the club standing next to the bouncer. He turned to face the ridiculously buff man - was there some sort of requirement that said that bouncers had to be able to bench press a small elephant and look like one, too? - and smiled. "Hey, I seem to have lost my friend. Have you seen him? He's wearing this hideous purple argyle sweater and left with a tall leggy girl?"

The bouncer stared impassively down at him before pointing to the alley. Hikaru nodded in thanks and took off towards the alley.

"Always alleys," he muttered. "Why can't a vampire lead me to a nice clean park? Or an arcade?" He thought about that for a minute. "Well, maybe not the arcade, unless our fight was going to be DDR."

He entered the alley just as the girl fell from the vampire lifted his head from the girl's neck and she crumpled to the floor. Hikaru glared as the vampire peered at him in surprise, daintily licking blood from his hand.

"It seems Ogata-san was correct," the vampire said softly, and the body on the floor stood, dusting off her skirt.

"Do you need my help, Akira-san?" the woman asked.

"I'm fine, Ichikawa-san," 'Akira' said kindly. "You can go back to the club."

'Ichikawa' gave 'Akira' a hug and sauntered off, patting Hikaru on the shoulder as she passed.

Hikaru blinked as he watched the exchange, though the name 'Ogata' was familiar. Sai had been pounding - literally, sometimes - the names of the most powerful European and state-side vampires into his head for the past week, and 'Ogata' was definitely one of them.

"So," Hikaru said, pulling a stake out of the sheath hidden on his ankle. "You're one of Ogata's cronies?"

"I beg your pardon?" the vampire protested, face wrinkling in derision. "Ogata-san is a loyal retainer to my family."

Hikaru scratched his head with the tip of his stake, thinking back to what he knew about Ogata. Old vampire, suspected pedo, member of the Kuwabara clan, made by Touya Kouyo…

"Holy crap!" Hikaru exclaimed. "You're Touya Akira!"

Touya looked taken aback. "Um. Yes?"

"Wait until I tell Sai that I killed Touya Akira," Hikaru said dreamily. "I'll never have to do another one of these stupid training exercises again."

"I hate to point this out, Slayer-san," Touya interrupted, "but you haven't killed me. Nor do I believe you will, as it is I who will be killing you."

Hikaru snorted. "Yeah right. The day I get taken out by some vampire who dresses like my grandma is the day I ask Waya on a date."

"Well, I shall have to extend my deepest regrets to Waya-san, as you will not be asking him, or anyone, on a date," Touya replied tetchily. And then he attacked.

Hikaru had enough time to duck the kick that was aimed at his head before it connected. "Bastard," he growled, sweeping his leg to knock Touya's out from under him.

Touya, however, jumped and Hikaru rolled away from the vampire. "I had heard you were reckless and didn't think," Touya noted nonchalantly. "However," he continued, aiming a right hook at Hikaru's face, "I also heard that you were rather skilled in hand to hand. Have I been misinformed? You seem like a beginner."

Hikaru side-stepped the punch and kicked Touya in the side. The vampire sailed through the air and crashed into the wall. "Who are you calling a beginner, blood breath?"

Touya stood and dusted himself off, eyeing Hikaru warily. "I see that you can aim," he replied blandly. "And my breath does not smell like blood, I'll have you know. I had a mint after dinner."

"You have got to be kidding me," Hikaru exclaimed. "What kind of vampire are you? Mints?"

"Being undead is no excuse for one to be lax in hygiene."

"You are seriously deranged."

"And you are about to meet your end, Slayer," Touya replied evenly.

"I doubt it," Hikaru replied, twirling the stake in his hand. "After all, you may be powerful, but I'm the good guy, and the good guys always win."

Before Touya could reply, Hikaru launched himself at the vampire, wrapping his arms around Touya's waist and tackling him to the ground. He heard a small oof as they crashed to the ground, and he took that moment of surprise to pin the vampire to the ground.

"So," Hikaru said cheerfully. "Any last words?"

Touya stared up at him, eyes glowing bright green with rage, and snarled.

"I'll take that as a no, then," Hikaru quipped, grinning. "Man, Sai is so going to flip when I tell him about this."

Just as he was about to shove the stake through Touya's chest, Touya thrust his hips up, rolling them for just a second, and Hikaru groaned in surprise. Apparently, it was all Touya needed because just as suddenly, Hikaru was thrown into the air.

"I do feel compelled to inform you that the good guys do not always win," Touya said smugly as Hikaru crashed to the ground.

Hikaru picked himself up, grabbing another stake from his boot. "Name one movie," he replied, rolling his shoulder, making sure the impact hadn't broken it.

"Little Shop of Horrors," Touya replied, smiling. "Audrey II-san won."

Hikaru blinked. "Wow."

Touya frowned. "Wow what?"

"Bad fashion sense and bad taste in movies," Hikaru clarified. "It's horrifying. You are a threat to human kind."

"It was a musical, and I thought it was rather entertaining," Touya pouted.

Hikaru was going to reply with a scathing comment, but Waya and Isumi burst into the alley before he had the chance.

"Shindou! Aren't you done yet?" Waya complained loudly before spotting Touya. "Who's the guy with the ugly shirt?"

"Waya-kun!" Isumi hissed, elbowing the shorter man in the side.

Hikaru heard Touya sigh.

"He thinks it's the height of fashion," Hikaru chimed in. "I've been meaning to ask," he continued, turning his attention back to Touya. "Did you snack on Ochi before coming here?"

"Ochi? Ochi Kousuke?" Touya repeated, sounding horrified. "I have better taste than that, Slayer."

"Huh, because that looks just like the sweater he was wearing at school today," Waya replied, throwing an arm around Hikaru. "What do you say you stake Dressed in the Dark-chan and we go play my new game? I'm halfway done with it already."

"I see that the chance at a real fight is gone," Touya sighed. "We shall call it a night, Slayer. Until next time." And with that, Touya was gone.

"Damn it," Hikaru cursed, kicking the ground. "Sai is going to be pissed."

"Why? It was just a low level vamp, right? You'll find him and stake him tomorrow," Waya said dismissively. "Don't worry about it."

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "That was Touya Akira, one of the highest ranked vamps in the world," he informed Waya. "Sai is going to kill me."

Isumi and Waya stared at him.

"One of the highest ranking vamps in the world?" Isumi echoed.

"And he dresses like that?" Waya added in disbelief.

"Yup."

"You are so dead," Waya agreed. "How about spending your last night on earth playing that game and drinking Ramune? Your treat."

"I'm so glad that my imminent death doesn't faze you at all," Hikaru replied, rolling his eyes. "For that, I'm so kicking your ass when we play."

"Whatever, Shindou. You will be awed by my mad skills," Waya retorted.

"Don't you think we should find Touya-san and take care of him?" Isumi asked.

"Probably," Hikaru said. "I'd rather kick Waya's ass, though."

"But," Isumi started, but Waya cut him off.

"Let's go. Loser buys the winner lunch for a week."

"Deal."

Isumi sighed, following behind them.

***

"You know," Hikaru said, leaning against the wall of yet another alley. "I always wondered what it was with vampires and alleys. At least with you, there's an answer."

Touya looked up from the neck of the girl trapped in his arms. "And what would that be, Slayer?"

Hikaru grinned, unsheathing a sword. "It's the only place you can take them so they can't scream at the sight of your clothes." He snickered as he advanced, watching as Touya let the girl go. 

"You really aren't nearly as amusing as Ogata-san said you were," Touya sighed. "And you really don't dress all that well, either."

"I'm one of the trendiest people you'll ever meet," Hikaru replied haughtily. "It's not my fault the trendiest person you know dresses like an 80s movie reject."

"Ogata-san does not!" Touya protested. "He is very well put together."

"And your hair," Hikaru continued. "Seriously. Have you looked in the mirror lately?" He paused, thought about it for a second, and continued. "Well, I guess not, but the hair is a definite turn off."

"I apologize," Touya replied, completely deadpan. "I had been under the assumption that I was to kill you, not arouse you."

"What?" Hikaru screeched, blushing. "Where the hell did you get that idea?"

Touya shook his head. "You're rather dim-witted. I would much rather engage in physical combat rather than a battle of wits with you."

"What does that mean?" Hikaru asked, frowning. "If you wanna fight, just say so."

He watched as the vampire bent down and picked up something off of the ground. "What are you doing?" Hikaru asked skeptically.

"I am going to throw this rock at you in the hopes of knocking you out," Touya replied patiently.

"You can't throw a rock at me!"

"Why not?"

"It's against the rules!"

"What rules?" Touya asked, hands on his hips.

"The ones that say you can't do that," Hikaru retorted. "And you look like a girl like that."

"I refuse to continue this conversation, Slayer," Touya announced, glaring. "Are we going to fight or not?"

Hikaru looked at his watch. "Nope. Not tonight. I have a date to kick kick Yashiro's ass at DDR in five minutes."

And with that, Hikaru turned around and left.

***

"Long time no see, Touya!" Hikaru greeted, waving.

"Please tell me I'm seeing things," Touya said, shaking his head in dismay.

"Today is the day I kill you, Touya!" Hikaru continued cheerfully.

"With kindness?" Touya asked.

"With a stake, smart ass. Or maybe holy water. Or the sword I didn't get to use last time."

"You know," Touya interrupted. "This is possibly the fiftieth time we've seen each other."

"So?"

Touya sighed. "You'll never kill me."

"Says who?"

"The fact that you value video games rather than the fate of the world."

"Hey!" Hikaru protested. "I value the fate of the world! For that, I'll totally kick your ass!"

"That new fighting game just came out," Touya said drolly. "It's on sale."

"Gotta go, Touya! I'll kill you next time!"

As Hikaru ran off, he thought he heard Touya sigh and mutter something, but whatever. There was a new game to buy, and Waya's ass to kick at it. And then Yashiro's. Maybe he could even get Sai to play, if he said it was training for his hand-to-hand combat.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [New Patterns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/506127) by [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco)




End file.
